memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iconian gateway
Please re-direct this article to Iconian Gateway--Robert Treat 03:54, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't see any need for the capitalized version to exist, i suggest instead that the article be moved here to the lowercase variant. -- Captain MKB 03:56, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Transportal device The section titled Transportal device seems to describing a similar but unique device in the mirror universe. Should it not have it's own page rather than being lumped in here? --8of5 : I was thinking of giving its own page but they don't give a definate name to it in the book that I have. Kira calls it a portal device then a transportal so I was reluctant on making an article for it and decided to lump it into an existing category. It's like the nanite entry with the passive recording device entry that I added, it wasnt named so I used an existing one instead to e on the safe side. -- Darth Batrus 22:34, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well both cases seems to be describing technologies related, but still quite unique and separate from the pages you've added the information too. And you seem to have been able to find them definitive enough names to label the sections on said pages with... --8of5 23:51, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::I was reading the book and saw the mention of the Iconian artifact which I thought would have been a nice entry to MB since I had no intention of going back to this book again and again for the detail about the device. Not being snappy or anything there 8of5 but I thought it would have been better to add it to an existing page rather then make a name up for it. Its not a definitive name since it could very easily have been called a portal device or iconian mirror device or iconian artifact or something like that. So I just decided to pick on a name and put it in an existing entry to be on the safe side.. it makes those entries longer and more detailed and they can be moved at anytime if its felt it deserves its own page. So if you think it deserves its own page despite then I will do that. I don't have the second Dark Passions book so don't know if it gets named there or not. -- Darth Batrus 11:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Indeed it is always best to have the information here, it's just it's also better to have it in the right place. It’s a bit like we have separate pages for interphase cloaking devices and cloaking bands to fully detail them as unique applications of cloaking technology. While they are talked about on the cloaking devices page, the more extensive detailing is saved for their separate pages. I don't have this book, and I've no plans to read it any time soon, so it's obviously down to your judgement to decide whether this is the right place. To me it sounds like something that should be noted on this page, but from the detail you have provided have a separate page for a full description of the device. Using Amazon's search inside function the device seems to be most commonly referred to as an "Iconian portal", especially in the second book where it is referenced many times. --8of5 12:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :I tried the Amazon link and it takes me to the first book and not registered on the US site so might be thats why I can't read it. But anyway, if you are fine with it, then I will make a page called Iconian portal and move the transportal stuff to it. -- Darth Batrus 17:56, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::You shouldn’t have to register to use the search inside function. It's very hand, a lot of (but not all) books, if you go to there listing and click on the cover, you can search inside for words, like "portal" and it will show a short extract and page number for every time that word is in the book. Very handy in situations like this. --8of5 19:03, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Well, its done, created a new article with the transportal entry data moved there while a small mention of it is left in the Iconian gateway overview entry. Also, left a note in italics at the bottom of how it was not given a definitive name just to inform readers about it. -- Darth Batrus 20:24, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Ok, but I really cant see the confusion about the name, the word transportal is used once throughout both the books, it's referred to as an Iconian portal a couple of dozen times! --8of5 19:34, 31 May 2008 (UTC)